


Algorithm

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Они слишком долго отирались вместе; после всей этой либеральной херни, полившейся из телика, как из прорвавшейся трубы — про свободу андроидов, про равные права, и так далее, и тому подобное — ему хорошенько вставили на работе, велели, как представителю власти, не выебываться в адрес роботов, а после — выдали пластикового напарника.





	Algorithm

Черт знает, почему это случилось впервые — наверное, потому что Гэвину было интересно, а RK900 — все равно. 

Они слишком долго отирались вместе; после всей этой либеральной херни, полившейся из телика, как из прорвавшейся трубы — про свободу андроидов, про равные права, и так далее, и тому подобное — ему хорошенько вставили на работе, велели, как представителю власти, не выебываться в адрес роботов, а после — выдали пластикового напарника. Новая программа, мать ее. Хэнк радостно скалился, но ему хватало совести молчать. Вообще-то, Гэвину Хэнк даже нравится — настолько, что он любезно забыл, как тот наставил пистолет ему на башку.

Новая программа много кому пришлась поперек горла — но поморщились и проглотили все. Большинство новых «сотрудников» были из партии RK, одинаковых с лица — они делались пошустрей тех, что плясали у шестов, и поумней двухметровых шкафов со строек. Девятисотые, как его — чистенькие, только из цеха; «Киберлайф», подчиняясь прямому указу президентши, вынуждена была отказаться от всех прав собственности. Гэвин, выматерившись не вслух, про себя — слишком уж уважал капитана — только спросил: как мне различать, который мой? Капитан сказал: придумаешь. В тот день у них было двойное убийство, лил дождь стеной, невозможно было курить, и RK900 в черно-белой тряпке с голубым треугольником раздражал неимоверно. Бабуля Гэвина была еврейкой, и он на генетическом уровне недолюбливал треугольники. Он стянул куртку и накинул ее андроиду на плечи, буркнул: надень. Специально не стал протягивать, чтобы у того не было возможности не взять.

Думал, RK900 заведет волынку о том, что он не нуждается в дополнительной защите от окружающей среды и все такое. RK молча сунул руки в рукава, и только потом сказал:

— Спасибо, детектив.

Тогда Гэвин подумал, что, может, ему тоже не нравится торчать тут с Гэвином, и если им обоим это не нравится, то в чем-то они уже заодно. 

Он впервые допустил, что андроиду может что-то не нравиться, и кто-нибудь наверняка назвал бы это прогрессом, но Гэвин чувствовал себя так, как будто он сдался, как будто мир его наебал. 

Гэвин привык считать андроидов говорящими кофеварками; он всегда был против того, чтобы им прикручивали человечность. На кой хер тостеру иметь чувства? Гэвин предпочитал, чтобы тостер поджаривал хлеб, а не высказывал свое мнение о политической ситуации на Аляске. Так было лучше и Гэвину, и тостеру. На обязательной лекции, которую провела в департаменте баба с лицом уставшей воблы, объясняли, чем вызвана антипатия многих людей к андроидам, но Гэвин тайком играл в angry birds и не слушал. Он предпочитал людей, надежных и простых, которые слали на хер, если им что-то не нравилось, и которые не сдирали однажды утром кожу с того, кому до этого десять лет носили в постель чай с лимончиком, потому что в их программном коде проскочила ошибка. 

Гэвин не стал забирать у своего RK900 куртку — так и отличал его от других. Они раскрыли двойное убийство, и Гэвин получил премию, а RK900 — нет, потому что проект заработных плат для андроидов все еще рассматривался, и от этого было как-то мутно. Мир как будто хотел, чтобы Гэвин испытывал вину за то, что он родился человеком, а не был сделан на конвейере. Он был смертен, испытывал боль, нуждался в жратве, страдал от похмелья, неумолимо старел — и все равно почему-то считался привилегированной частью населения.

Время шло, народ привык к новым правилам, и кто-то начал называть своих роботов «напарник» или «дружище», андроиды обзавелись разными шмотками и именами. Нейт, новичок, без устали пиздел о своем напарнике, штудировал научно-популярные журналы, не присоединился ни к одной попойке, потому что «понимаете, ребята, он же не может пить», и, судя по всему, вскоре собирался встать на одно колено прямо посреди холла и сделать ебанное предложение. Хэнк, забываясь, называл своего робота «сынком», одевал его в уродливые цветные рубашки и доверял выгуливать своего престарелого сенбернара. Кеннекс неубедительно изображал сурового парня, но лез в драку, стоило кому-то наехать на его андроида, уступал место за рулем и стремительно двигался к тому, чтобы полностью утратить моральную инициативу в тандеме. Таких, как эти, было меньшинство, но Гэвин все равно чувствовал себя удивительно дерьмовым человеком-напарником, и мрачно этим гордился.

И все-таки, они слишком долго отирались вместе, на патрулях и во время облав, ползая в пылище и грязище в поисках улик и допрашивая свидетелей, а у Гэвина не было подружки, не было никого. Ему и в голову не пришло бы попросить потрогать член другого мужика, но RK не был мужиком, а Гэвин пил вискарь, и ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь эдакое. 

RK спокойно пожал плечами и расстегнул ширинку. Гэвин сделал несколько глотков для храбрости, обжог горло, закашлялся и сунул ладонь своему напарнику в штаны. Трогать было не особенно интересно — RK сидел смирно и молчал.

— Ты ничего не чувствуешь? — спросил Гэвин и осторожно сжал вялый член.

— Нет, — ответил RK. — Ничего.

— Нигде? — уточнил Гэвин.

RK затянул лекцию о нецелесообразности способности чувствовать позитивно окрашенные нейронные импульсы. Гэвин сунул между зубов горлышко бутылки и полез в гугл. Советы там были стремноватые, и RK они тоже не понравились, так что тот предложил отсос — видимо, чтобы отвязаться. Гэвин согласился. Потом уже понял, что зря — это окончательно связало их вместе. 

Он начал показывать своему RK старые видосы с собачками из Boston Dynamics и научил резаться в X-box; на работе они торчали вместе, а потом тащились к Гэвину, и часто все заканчивалось еблей. Отсасывал блядов андроид мастерски, и Гэвин быстро сделался в койке чертовски послушным человеком — не кончал в рот, позволял засовывать пальцы себе в задницу и даже приучился говорить «пожалуйста», потому что при другом раскладе чертов андроид мог мучить, пока не синели яйца.

На том, чтобы попробовать стремное дерьмо из интернета, Гэвин настоял сам, потому что когда-то пошел в копы из чувства справедливости — пусть и вкупе с отсутствием иных перспектив. Он снял RK пластину с живота, и тот напрягся, по взгляду было понятно, но сам Гэвин вообще опасался блевануть, так что тут они были на равных. Оказалось, это было не так противно, как он предполагал — внутри все было сухое и теплое, Гэвин трогал гладкие трубки и немногочисленные слабо пульсирующие органы, и RK молча извивался, закатывая глаза, а его LED мигал красным. Наверное, это было похоже на боль, — а может, процессор андроидов просто не различал импульсов боли и удовольствия — но RK нравилось, и он просил еще. Кончать он не умел, но в какой-то момент его будто коротило, и в первый раз Гэвин чуть не обоссался от ужаса, но сообразил не выдергивать руку, которую запустил внутрь по локоть, иначе точно повредил бы что-нибудь. Потом уже запоздало подумалось, что его могло долбануть током насмерть.

— Все андроиды делают это так? — спросил Гэвин потом. 

RK улыбнулся и наклонил голову набок — всегда делал так, когда ехидничал.

— Это ведь вы производили изыскания в интернете, детектив.

Со временем Гэвин привык совать руку ему в живот, привык стимулировать немногочисленные рецепторы во рту; это перестало казаться стремным, минет был все так же хорош, и однажды Гэвин решил, что сможет привыкнуть к этому совсем, и сказал, валяясь в постели и закинув руки за голову:

— Может, как состарюсь, я тоже заведу сенбернара, и, если не будешь сильно много выебываться, позволю тебе с ним гулять. Ты, хитрый ублюдок, не оставляешь мне выбора.

Он шутил, но RK ответил серьезно:

— Я знаю, детектив. Я долго искал к вам подход. Сексуальное взаимодействие оказалось результативным.

Он сидел на постели, голый, но конечно, не смущающийся этого — только люди испытывали желание прикрыться — и на груди у него подсыхала сперма. Он посмотрел на Гэвина, и тому показалось вдруг, что сейчас RK положит ладонь ему на горло и сожмет. Гэвин издал хриплый смешок и подумал, что все будет не так — просто однажды он умрет, а RK продолжит существовать. Он криво ухмыльнулся.

— Это был твой план? 

— Конечно, детектив, — сказал RK. — Я учусь взаимодействовать с людьми. На вас. У меня была цель, и я ее достиг. Вы меня любите.


End file.
